


Box

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Misunderstanding, Pregnancy Test, Quarreling, insecure Gestalt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt catches Myffanwy acting suspiciously, and assumes the worse. But is all as it seems?Established relationship.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Box

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been sitting in Evernote for a while. Props to the peeps in the Rookery writing sprint channel, without whom I may not have ever gotten around to finishing it.
> 
> This is some sickly sweet fluff, I'm just warning you.

When Alex entered the bedroom, Myfanwy quickly slammed her drawer shut. 

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, too quickly.

Alex glanced at the drawer.

"Wha've you got in verr?"

"Nothing," she said, standing up and blocking the drawer.

"Why are you lyin' again?" Teddy asked coming behind Alex through the door. "I fot we was past that."

"It's not what you think. It's... It's a surprise."

"Really?" Teddy sneered. "You've been actin' strange all week. Not tellin' me where you've been. Avoidin' my eye."

"Gestalt, please..."

"You're leavin' again, ancha?" Teddy accused. "Vats your ticket out of 'ere".

"How could you even....?"

"I should've known," Alex said, anguish clear in his face in contrast to Teddy's rage. "I should've known it was too good to be true. Everyfink's been too perfect."

"What was it?" Teddy demanded. "You got scared wiv va move and planning for va future and everyfink?Overwhelmed? So instead of talkin' it over like a rational adult, you decided to do what you do best. Leave."

Myfanwy stared at them coldy.

"Fine. You really want to know?" She pulled out the drawer to reveal a rectangular black box which she threw at Teddy's head.

They caught it, of course, before it could hit them, and stared down at it.

"Is vis for me?" Teddy asked.

"Supposed to be."

"I'm sorry," Teddy said quietly, and made to put it back. 

"You might as well open it."

"Myf - " Alex started.

"Open it," she demanded.

They complied to find the box housed four equisite rings.

Three were gold jewel-encrusted bands, and the fourth was clearly a diamond engagement ring.

Gestalt stared down at the beautiful rings, ashamed of themselves. 

"Oh, my God," the two Gestalts whispered.

Myfanwy sat back down on the bed.

"I told you. I wanted it to be a surprise. But it probably doesn't matter now. After the way you've just behaved, I don't think I want to ask you to marry me."

The confirmation almost sucked the oxygen out of all four bodies. She'd wanted to marry them. She was going to propose. And they'd ruined everything.

"That's where I've been, by the way. Picking out rings. Planning something special for you." She gave a hollow laugh. "I wanted it to be perfect."

"God, Myfanwy -" Alex started .

"I'm a fool. A prat," Teddy said.

"Worse than all that," Myfanwy said, getting up. "You don't trust me. After everything we've been through. I thought I'd shown you that I'm in this with you. That I want to be with you." She stormed out of the room.

She was intercepted by Eliza.

Myfanwy rolled her eyes. 

"I hate when you do that."

"Please, Myfanwy," they begged, grabbing her by the shoulders. " You don't have to propose to me, but let's talk about this."

God, they were pathetic. But if she wanted them to get on their knees, they would. 

She gazed at them for a while and then nodded, peeling their hands off her and walking over to sit on the couch.

The three Gestalts sat down around her.

"The rings are very beautiful, Myfanwy."

"I'm sorry I fucked up whatever plans you 'ad," Alex added. 

"And I'm sorry for suspectin' va worse," Teddy said.

"Why did you?" Myfanwy asked.

"Well, I suppose.... the more I feel like I have you, the more scared I am of losing you," Eliza explained.

"Seein' you 'idin' fings from me brought back some tough memories," Teddy elaborated.

"So much has changed since then," Myfanwy pointed out.

"I know," Alex said.

"I didn't know you then. I love you now."

"I know," Teddy said.

"Do you? Do you really believe I love you?"

Teddy stood up and started pacing.

"I want to," Eliza said. "I want to believe it more than anything."

"Then, why don't you?"

There was a long pause.

"Well, 'ow could you?" Alex said quietly, to the floor.

"What?" Myfanwy raised her head.

" 'Ow could anyone love me?" 

Myfanwy"s eyes widened and she took a deep breath. She shook her head.

"Gestalt." She held Alex close, wrapping her arms around him. "Sweetheart."

Alex squeezed back, closing his eyes.

She looked up at Eliza and Teddy as she held him.

"How could anyone not?"

Teddy shrugged.

"Vey don't. You're vee only one 'oo's ever said it to me."

"Noone else knows you like I do," she said. "You're too good at your job. Too good at obfuscating the real you. But I see you." She kissed them on their lips, on their cheeks on their forehead, their neck. "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes."

"You're so understanding," Eliza said. "I don't deserve it."

"I hurt you," Myfanwy said. "I lied to you. And I left you. And the scars from that are still there. I was naive to assume they'd fully healed."

"Still, I shouldnt've reacted 'ow I did," Teddy said.

"No," Myf agreed. "You shouldn't have. I want to be able to surprise you once in a while. And that would mean keeping things from you from time to time."

"I'm not big on surprises."

Myfanwy chuckled.

"We both know that's not necessarily true."

Alex blushed, remembering some of the things she'd surprised them with recently.

"You're romantic, and charming, and you know just how to woo me," Myfanwy said. "All I ask us that I get a chance to woo you back now and then."

"You don't need to woo me."

"I know. But you deserve to be wooed, and adored, and surprised, pleasantly."

Gestalt exhaled simultaneously.

"I promise to trust you more.

"'Ere," Teddy said, handing her the box. "I don't expect you to ask me now - if ever. But, for va record, I would have said yes."

She smiled.

"For the record, I haven't ruled it out yet. But I'm going to need some time.

Alex kissed her fingers.

"Take all va time you need."

* * *

The other three bodies were in bed by the time Robert got home. Myfanwy had snuck out carefully as not to wake them.

She was waiting for them when they came through the door.

"You should be asleep," they chided as they closed the door behind them.

"You shouldn't be working so hard," she countered, wrapping her arms around them.

They pulled her in close to Robert's body and pressed their lips to her forehead.

"I'll let this body sleep in," they said. "You get no such luxury."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. I always worry about the bodies I can't see when we're fighting."

"This Mission was boring. Minimal combat," they assured her.

''I also worry when we're making up. And tonight,o making up was particularly distracting, I would have thought."

"I wasn't handling heavy machinery," they assured her.

She held them closer.

"We've fought before," they pointed out. "And made up before. Something's different."

She sighed and looked up at them.

"Do you know why I bought... _The box_?" she said finally.

"I imagine you needed a place to keep the rings," Gestalt said.

She laughed.

" I've been thinking about us alot. About how when I get home you're either with me or you're there to greet me. And I want that. I want to come home to you. And I want you to come home to me. Forever."

Gestalt smiled.

"You don't need to wait up for me. I'll always come home to you. Even when you're asleep. Speaking of..."

They twirled her around and wrapped their arms around her waist so she was now being pushed towards the bedroom.

"Bed, now, sleepyhead," they commanded.

* * *

The weeks and months went by uneventfully. Not entirely, of course. New targets were found, threats were identified. There was always something happening at the Checquy.

But in Myfanwy and Gestalt's personal life, there were no more big blowups. Gestalt wasn't suspicious of Myfanwy, or scared she was going to leave them. Myfanwy didn't dwell on their lack of faith in her. They were just happy.

But then, it seemed to happen again. Myfanwy grew distant over the period of a few days, and less chatty. Learning their lesson from last time, Gestalt didn't jump to conclusions. They didn't accuse her of trying to leave them, nor did they àssume she was planning to propose again.

They'd eyed engagement rings through store windows themselves, but knew they needed to wait for her. They'd ruined her proposal last time, and if they wanted to marry her - which they did - they would have to earn it.

Gestalt knew whatever it was, she would come to them in her own time, and they were right. Myfanwy was already sitting in Eliza's car when Gestalt left work with that body. She'd come to work with Teddy that morning, but it wasn't unusual for her to arrive with one body and leave with another.  
It was her blank expression that gave them pause.

Gestalt felt a sense of foreboding, which Eliza swallowed thickly as she got in the driver's seat.

"Is everything ok?" Gestalt asked, trying to keep their tone as casual as possible.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered.

"Can it wait until we get home?" Gestalt asked.

"No, we need to pick something up on the way.”

  
“What has that got to do with what you have to tell me?”

Myfanwy took a deep breath.  
“Are you safe?” she asked.

Gestalt had to suppress the urge to panic. _Keep calm._ “Alex is doing paperwork. Teddy's in his car but hasn't left yet. And Robert’s picking up dinner.”

“Well, you may want to pull over,” she suggested.

  
_Calm. Deep breaths. Relaxed. Not worried. Not worried in the slightest. Just pull over, nice and easy._

“Alright,” Gestalt said, with the fake smile Eliza was so good at but which Myfanwy always saw through. They placed their hand on Myfanwy’s. They chose to take it as a good sign that she didn't pull away, instead giving it a squeeze. They brought her fingers to their lips, their kiss promising unconditional love and understanding.

No matter what she had to say, they could deal with it together, the two of them.

“I’m late,” she said.

It was a good thing Myfanwy had warned them not to drive. This was the last thing they had expected to hear. Insteadof gaping at her like a moron, they stuck to the facts. They were good with facts.

“How late?” they asked.

“A week,” she said.

They should have noticed. Myfanwy usually had her period right after Eliza, like clockwork. Why hadn't they…?  
_What kind of weirdo counts tampons?_ A reasonable voice in their head, not dissimilar to Teddy’s, pointed out.

“We've been so careful,” they said.

“I know,” Myfanwy said. “I'm probably not. I wasn't even going to say anything. But I've heard about birth control not working. It's not overly common, but it can happen.”

Gestalt kissed her hand one more time before putting on their belt.  
“Well, then,” they said, putting their hand on the wheel and starting the car. “Chemist?”

“Please,” she said.

They checked their blindspot and Myfanwy put her hand on their arm.

“Could you bring all your bodies?”  
All four of their hearts melted at her request for as much comfort from then as possible. They had waited so long. For her to know she could rely on them in this way.

For her to ask them for help. And they would give her anything she wanted. Anything she needed.

They answered with a smile, this one genuine.  
“Of course, love.”

* * *

They had read the instructions carefully with all eight of their eyes. Two blue lines in the big window meant _pregnant_. One blue line in that window meant _not pregnant_. Myfanwy sat on Alex's lap on the edge of the bed, staring down at the test.

Robert and Eliza were on either side of her, Eliza's hand on her knee and Roberts arm around her shoulders. Teddy was pacing in front of the bed, chewing his nails.

  
“We said we wanted kids eventually,” Myfanwy said.

“I still do,” Eliza said.

“Me, too,” Myfanwy said. “ I just don't know if I'm ready.”

“I'm definitely not ready,” Alex said behind her.

“We were going to plan this out,” Robert reminded her. “Wait for the right time. Take all the right supplements. Stop drinking. Decide who was going to carry the baby.”

“Teddy would have been my choice,” Myfanwy cracked.

Teddy was the one body that didn't crack a smile.

“You don't have to decide anything right now if it's positive,” Robert said.

“So it's just my decision?”

“It's your body,” Eliza pointed out.

“I know but… What if I want it and you don't?”

There was a stunned silence.  
“How could I no’ want my own child?” Alex asked.

“ _Our_ child,” they corrected themselves in unison.

“You said it yourself, we didn't plan this.”

“I didn't plan on falling in love with you at Glengrove,” Robert said.

“Nor did I plan on you jumping my bones in a coat room,” Eliza added.

“An’ I certainly di’n’ plan on you falling in love wiv me after you lost your memories,” Alex said.

“Dreamed, maybe,” Teddy said. “Hoped, yeah. Fantasised, all va time. But verr was no actual plan.”

“I don't need to plan everything out in advance,” Robert said.

“I’m adaptable,” Eliza said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Damn it,” Myfanwy said, tears forming at her eyes.

“What's wrong?” They said as one.

“It's negative,” she said, holding up the single blue line.

“Oh.” They should be relieved. And partly, they were. They had more time now to prepare. But part of them was sad, too, that their child wasn't a serendipitous gift from the universe.

That they most likely _would_ have to plan this out.

“You were so wonderful. And I'm not even pregnant.”

“Well, I promise to be just as wonderful when we do get pregnant,” Alex said.  
Teddy bent down, wiping tears from her eyes.

“You must think I’m mad, crying over a baby that was never real.”

“I don't think you're mad,” Robert said gently, holding her close.

“I got excited, too,” Eliza admitted.

“Well do it for real someday,” Teddy promised. “On our own terms.”

“You're that certain?”

“I've fot about vis,” Alex muttered, so close to her ear.

“A lot,” Robert added.

“I want everything with you,” Eliza said, kissing her neck.

“OK,” Myfanwy sighed. “Ok.” She gently unwrapped herself from their arms.

They let her go easily, but with confusion.

“Are you alright, Myfanwy?” Teddy asked.

Myfanwy kissed his face, occasionally finding his lips.

“Never better,” she said, cupping his head in her hands and grinning from ear to ear.

She went to her drawer and pulled out _that box_.

“Myfanwy,” they said, voices filled with question, doubt. She wasn't going to do what they thought she was going to do, was she? What they desperately wanted her to do? Surely not.

She came back over to Teddy.

“Sit down on the bed, please,” she requested.

Teddy searched her gaze. She looked determined. Sure of herself. Happy.  
He complied .

All four stared at her, chewing their nails raw.

Myfanwy knelt before them, holding the box open, and suddenly it was real.  
“I want everything with you, too,” she confessed.She looked at each body as she said their names.  
"Eliza, Alex, Robert, Teddy.” She smiled.”Gestalt.”

They lowered their hands from their mouths.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” they replied with all their voices, and all their hearts.

She grinned, and placed the engagement ring on Eliza's finger.  
“You’ll have to stop biting your nails now,” she warned them as she slipped a gold band on Alex's finger.

“People's attention will be drawn to your fingers.”

“Allow me my one vice,” Robert pleaded as he watched her put the third ring on his slender finger.

She snorted while reaching for the final ring.  
“ _One_?”

“What ovver vices do I ‘ave?” Teddy demanded as she slid the band over his thick digit.

“How much time have we got?”

“Forever, love,” Teddy replied in earnest.  
Eliza reiterated as Teddy's mouth was too busy sealing their engagement with a sweet, yet somehow still searing kiss.

“We’ve got forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slight nod to Juno with that "on our own terms" line.


End file.
